


Onesies on Rainy Days

by KesoKeos



Series: Keso’s Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m soft for them, M/M, Onesies, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesoKeos/pseuds/KesoKeos
Summary: Kei and Tetsurou cuddle on a rainy day
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Keso’s Haikyuu One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Onesies on Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an artwork by @erixiee on Instagram! She makes really cute KuroTsuki art

A gentle rain was falling outside, the skies grey and painting Tokyo in darker and duller hues. It was a stark contrast to the apartment that Kuroo and Tsukishima were relaxing in, the room nowhere near as cold or as bitter as the outside was, and illuminated by a lamp that gave the living room a golden glow. It wasn't cold in the room, but once again Kuroo had curled up under the blanket, leaving the other without. The room was silent aside from the turning of pages and light tapping of a stylus against a screen, but it was a comfortable silence, of two people content with just being in each other's company.

"Are you cold, Firefly?" Tetsurou asked softly, a warm smile on his face as he looked up from his iPad that he was drawing on and over to his boyfriend who was curled up on the other side of his couch reading a book — 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley. Kuroo had been a little surprised to see him reading it, as Kei wasn't the biggest fan of classic literature, more of a fan of works in genres such as sci-fi and crime. The bookshelf at the blond's apartment was filled with books from those genres, the occasional fantasy or classic there as well if Tsukishima had enjoyed the book.

The younger male looked up from his page, shrugging a bit at the question. "A little, but it's not that bad, Tetsurou, don't worry," he replied, slipping the bookmark into place and setting the book gently on the coffee table. He usually didn't mind it when Kuroo stole the blankets, since it was his choice to be sitting on the other side of the couch under the lamp and not cuddled up to him, but now that he'd been reading for a while he was beginning to miss the warmth he'd had when they were cuddling and watching tv earlier. "I'll make us some hot chocolate if you're cold, though. Three marshmallows in it, and dusting the hot chocolate powder on top, just the way you like it, right?"

He saved his artwork before turning off the device and setting it onto the coffee table beside Kei's book, humming softly and standing up. "That does sound really nice, but we can do that later. For now, I have a better idea," Kuroo told him, walking over and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. When he pulled away he could see there was a soft blush on Tsukishima's cheeks, and he smiled lovingly when he saw it. "Surely you're not too comfortable still in your work clothes, right? If you want, we could both wear onesies and cuddle, since I have a dinosaur one that you could borrow." The dark haired male found himself blushing in embarrassment when he asked the question, and he ran a hand through his hair as he waited for his response.

The blond raised an eyebrow, contemplating it for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Fine, as long as it'll make you happy. It actually would be nice to be in more comfortable clothes," Kei admitted softly, standing up and shyly grabbing Kuroo's wrist to keep him from walking off right away. "Not a soul gets to hear about this, got it? That nosy tangerine will never let me live it down, you know how he is, always bugging me whenever there's not many customers around on our shift. As long as that doesn't happen... I'd like it if we could cuddle."

Tetsurou brightened when he heard him, nodding straight away and gently cupping his cheek. "Of course, sweets, I can keep it a secret for you," he whispered, giving him a loving smile and caressing his cheek with his thumb and humming softly. "I'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend if I couldn't even do that much, right? I'll go get the onesies," he said, pulling away and running off to his bedroom, leaving Kei blushing behind him. 

"You're not a crappy boyfriend either way," the blond mumbled, a fond smile making its way to his lips as he watched Kuroo leave the room. Maybe he didn't express it with words very well, but Tsukishima did truly care about the older male, and he did truly enjoy each moment they shared together. Just because he didn't usually initiate the affection or intimacy didn't mean he didn't love receiving it any less. He loved all the times when they would just cuddle together and talk for hours about all the little things in life, he loved the way that Tetsurou would listen to him in a way that many other people never bothered to, the way that he would gently run his hands through Kei's hair and give him kisses on the cheek and forehead and nose as he spoke. He loved the way Tetsurou held him close, gently yet firmly in his arms, like he would never let him go if that was possible, and the loving smiles that the other would give him.

Perhaps that was why he found himself agreeing to whatever ridiculous suggestions that Kuroo would come up with, because he hoped that the other would see that he cared just as much. If anyone else — even Yamaguchi — had asked if he would wear a onesie, even if he was uncomfortable in work clothes he would have said no. He'd always believed that it was childish and kind of pointless to wear one, and he wouldn't be caught dead in one if anyone else was around. However, when Tetsurou was involved, Tsukishima didn't mind so much if he let down his guard more. He trusted his boyfriend, he knew the wonderful guy he was, that he wasn't judgemental when it came to things like this and would more than likely find it cute and want to keep it to himself rather than letting the world see. 

That was just how they were; the majority of their intimacies stayed between the both of them. When Tsukishima had asked to keep it a secret before, that was merely courtesy — he knew his boyfriend wouldn't tell anyone either way what happened. Tetsurou didn't go rambling to his friends about what happened on their dates or meetings, as much as a part of him wanted to. Perhaps it was selfish, but he liked knowing he got to see a side of Kei that not many other people got to see, liked knowing that the blond cared enough to cuddle with him and kiss him and hold hands. Mostly though, he loved seeing the smiles that Kei would give him when they were alone. He smiled a lot more when it was just the two of them, and Tetsurou cherished each and every smile that was sent his way, especially because they held a loving fondness that conveyed exactly how Tsukishima felt better than words ever could. 

And for Kei, knowing that their moments together were memories just for them to cherish made him feel special and loved even more than Tetsurou already made him feel. He didn't particularly like opening up to people, and kept most of his life outside of university to himself, so the idea of having lots of people know all about him made him feel uncomfortable. Knowing he could just open up and be himself without worry that other people would find out and tease him or something was comforting, and it was one of the reasons why he let Tetsurou get away with so much. 

He had full trust that his boyfriend wasn't going to go around telling all of their secrets, and if he did slip up by accident that he would admit it, apologise, and they could move on. Neither of them were always perfect and there were sometimes miscommunications or arguments, but there was also a lot of trust in their relationship, and a lot of love for each other there as well.

And so, Kei stood up, stretching and slowly following his boyfriend to the bedroom where he'd gone to get the onesies from. Seeing the way Tetsurou brightened when he'd agreed was already worth the minor embarrassment of getting dressed up in a onesie that would be more comfortable than his work clothes, so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad in the end. "So, what's this dinosaur onesie like? I have to know what I'm getting myself into before I'll change, so it better not be weird," he said softly, a small smile making its way to his lips as he saw Kuroo turn and beam lovingly at him.

The other male held up the onesie, and to his surprise it actually looked pretty nice. It wasn't too childish looking in design, and the shade of the green fabric was nice to look at as well — not obnoxiously bright or saturated. "I personally like it a lot, I wear it the most out of the ones I own, to be honest. I got it because it reminded me of you, actually, but I never imagined I'd lend it to you," the dark haired male admitted with a soft blush, walking over and gently handing it to Kei. "It should be nice and clean since I washed it the other day and haven't worn it since, so it's not filthy or anything. I think it's also really comfy, but maybe that's just my opinion."

Tsukishima blushed a little at the first part, continuing to smile softly at his boyfriend. "Don't worry, Tetsu, I think it's kind of sweet," he assured him, gently taking the dinosaur onesie and holding it close in his arms. As he did so, their fingers brushed against each other for a moment, and Kei's honey-brown eyes lit up just a little bit more, the sight bringing a joyful warmth to the older male's heart. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom and meet you out in the living room, okay?"

"Mhm, that sounds good to me, Firefly," Tetsurou said softly, leaning and kissing his cheek before Kei walked off. Once the blond had left the room he closed the door, getting changed into the onesie he would be wearing. It was a black cat one, and the one he liked second best after the dinosaur one, only because the other one reminded him of Tsukishima and therefore was more special to him. Though he was excited to see what his boyfriend would look like in said onesie, he didn't rush to get changed, looking himself over in the standing mirror a few times to make sure he himself looked okay. With the hood up, most of his hair was covered, aside from the part of his hair that covered his forehead and one of his eyes. He'd not had it cut in a while so it was even more unruly than usual, but at least since he'd washed and dried it that morning it was soft and fluffy and looked as such.

He fiddled with his hair for a little bit, running his fingers through the longer parts in an attempt to brush it out of the way, but to no avail. After a few minutes of awkwardly doing that, he gave up and opened the door, his eyes widening when he came face to face with his boyfriend. As much as Tetsurou wanted to get a good look at what Kei looked liked, he didn't get the chance, immediately finding himself being pulled into a tight yet caring embrace. The blond had wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck, and mumbling something that sounded like 'you're warm, Tetsu'.

The older male chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around him in return, gently rubbing his back and just enjoying the hug. It wasn't often that Tsukishima initiated the affection like this, but whenever he did it was always special and Tetsurou would make sure he didn't take it for granted. "As much as I love that you're like this, Kei, how about we go somewhere else instead of just standing around here? If we go to the couch or bed, I can give you cuddles properly," he said softly, giving him a loving smile as he pulled away and their eyes met. 

"No... I mean, yes, let's go somewhere to cuddle, but I'll cuddle you for once. I do love it when you cuddle me, but I've never got the chance to cuddle you and I want to know what it's like to hold you in my arms, since you always say you like it," Kei admitted, blushing darkly and averting his gaze as he gently grabbed Kuroo's hand and led him back inside the bedroom. 

Tetsurou smiled lovingly as he looked at Kei, finally able to take a proper look at him in the onesie. It was so much more adorable than he'd ever dreamed, and now was one of the many moments where he felt so lucky to have Tsukishima as his boyfriend. He got to see this sweet, lovely side of Kei that many others usually didn't, got to see him dressed in the dinosaur onesie and got to cuddle him, and it made him so, so happy. His heart was full of warmth, and Kuroo felt excited at the prospect of being cuddled instead of giving them for once, gladly following him.

After making sure that the pillows were set up comfortably in front of the bed head, Kei sat down, taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table. On more than one occasion, they'd both fallen asleep during a cuddle session, and Tsukishima didn't particularly enjoy sleeping with his glasses on. 

As he leaned back against the pillows, he felt the bed dip, and moments later Tetsurou was sitting between his legs, resting his head on Kei's chest and snuggling up to him. The dark haired male hadn't said anything about his boyfriend admitting that he wanted to cuddle him, but that was because he had absolutely no complaints about it. "You're so cute, Kei," he murmured, looking up at him and reaching his hand to gently cup his cheek. "Not just because you're in my onesie, but when you want to cuddle me, when you smile like that, it's so precious."

Hesitantly, Kei wrapped his arms around Tetsurou, pulling him in closer into his embrace. A soft pink blush was on his cheeks, accompanying the soft smile and loving expression he had as he looked down at the other. "Well, you're simply adorable like that, kitten," he said softly, leaning and kissing Kuroo's head and sighing happily. Even despite the teasing tone he used for the nickname, his voice was gentle and held a loving fondness to it, because he wasn't lying when he said he thought Tetsurou was adorable. Maybe he'd been wrong about onesies being pointless, because seeing Kuroo curled up to him in that cat onesie was extremely sweet. 

Kuroo clearly seemed to get the memo, because moments later he was blushing too. He smiled just as lovingly back at the blond, though, and readjusted so that his ear was over Kei's heart, wrapping his both arms around his waist. "As long as I'm your kitten, love. It's really nice being like this, especially since it is a rainy day," Tetsurou said sleepily, closing his eyes and yawning as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend. "I could just listen to the rain and your heart and stay in your arms forever, Kei."

Tsukishima smiled fondly at him, cherishing the warmth he got from the male that was cuddled up to him. Perhaps he wasn't able to read like this, his book still in the other room, but that didn't matter too much anymore. He'd always been jealous of how easily Tetsurou fell asleep, but right now he was thankful for it, for being able to cuddle him and watch as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

"Thank you for suggesting this, Tetsu. I love you," he whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend as he kissed his head and then allowed himself to fully relax. As he himself found his eyes struggling to stay open, Kei couldn't help but feel like wearing onesies on rainy days with Tetsurou might become one of his favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m alive everyone! Life’s been stressful and tiring in the past week and I’ve had more writers block, and I’m also writing another fic that I’m not posting until it’s all finished which has taken up some of my other time...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of KuroTsuki fluff!


End file.
